Me and Him
by TomDaleyAndTMS
Summary: Tom Daley just finished London 2012. It's November and he is off to get coffee. That day his whole life changes! Read to see Tom's adventure in romance, heart break, and trying to keep up with school and diving! (M in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1: The Coffee Shop

Me and Him

(A Tom Daley fanfiction)

Chapter 1: The Coffee Shop

Toms POV:

"I walked into the coffee shop right after training. Man, was I tired. It's been a very long day and I needed something to buzz me so I can stay awake for a party that night. So, I thought some coffee would help. It turns out to be one of the best moments of my life." Tom says to the counselor. "Mmhmm. Keep going" He says. "Okay well, It all started with the guy in front of me."

"What would you like sir?" He stood there for a moment before saying what he wanted. "I will take a bagel and black coffee with a little creamer in it." The guy said. "That will be $5.76" Said the cashier. "Damn, I don't have enough!" The guy said. "Um, I'll help pay" He stood there like I just said something powerful. "Thank you." I nodded and got my coffee. "Would you like to sit with me?" The guy asked. Sure why not? I thought to myself but I just nodded on the outside. "What's your name?" I asked. "My name is Justin. Justin Hayes. You?" "Tom. Tom Daley" He Looked at me with his jaw dropped. "Your that diver that was in the Olympics!?" I gave a sort of type of smile. "Yep, thats me." "Wow. I can't believe I'm talking to someone famous!" It's November of 2012. At least people still remember me. "Well, you probably know all about me." I said trying not to make him uncomfortable. "Not to brag but," He shows me his phone "I have a whole blog about you!" Wow. I thought. This guys knows everything! Should I walk away or stay? Of course being me I stay. "What do you think?" He says. He has that worried look that I might be freaked. "It's cool. I like it." "Thank you. So, since I know almost everything about you, would you like to know about me?" He asks. "Sure. Why not?" I respond. "Well," He starts. "I work at the Apple Store on the other side of town. It's really fun. " The we go on for about an hour and a half talking about stuff. "So, would you like to meet up again soon?" I ask. "Sure. When?" I ask for his phone and put my number in it. "You text me and I'll tell you the next time when can meet up. Okay?" He looked like he was going to faint. "Sure. I'll see you soon." He waves and then leaves the coffee shop. I get up myself and go home to get ready for tonight. I hope hes not like all the other guys I dated.

Next chapter on Me And Him:

"I met a guy at the coffee shop the other day." I tell her. "OMG WHO!?" She likes to know everything! "His name is Justin Hayes." She looks down and then up at me again. "I know him." She says.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Me and Him

Chapter 2: Training

Toms POV:

I arrived at training to be greeted by my friend and one of my diving colleages, Shopie. "You arrived late at the party a few days ago. Why?" She asked. I knew if I told her she would want to know everything. "Um, well, nothing." She got that face on again. "You're lying. Now tell me!" "I met a guy at the coffee shop the other day." I tell her. "OMG WHO!?" She likes to know everything! "His name is Justin Hayes." She looks down then up at me again. "I know him." She says. "You do?" She nods. "Yea. He dated my brother."

Justins POV:

Should I text him? I thought. Maybe he's at training? Oh well I'll text him.

J: Hey Tom. It's Justin, do you want to do out tonight?

T: Sure, one of my friends said she knew you! And she said you are a good person. Is 6.30 okay?

OMG HE REPLIED!

J: Yea, where do want to meet up?

T: How about that pub on the corner of State and Oak?

J:Sure, See you then!

T: You too!

I can't believe he replied! This is awesome!

Toms POV:

"Shopie, Justin just texted me saying he would like to go out later. We are going at 6.30." She smiled. "Thats great! Tell him Shopie said Hi! And he really is a great guy Tom. You have fun." "I will." After that the day went by swiftly without any problems.

Next chapter on Me and Him:

"Hey Tom" He called over. "Hey Justin! What's going on?" "Nothing much. What about you?" I smiled. "Nothing much either. Oh my friend Shopie said hi. She is the one that knows you!" He looked at me startled.


	3. Chapter 3: 1st Date

Me and Him

Chapter 3: 1st Date

Toms POV:

I pull up to the pub where I am supposed to meet Justin. I head inside because I didn't see him outside. "Hey Tom" He called over. "Hey Justin! What's going on?" "Nothing much. What about you?"He said. I smiled. "Nothing much either. Oh my friend Shopie said hi. Shes the one that you know!" He looked at me startled. "Is something wrong?" I ask him. "No, its okay." "Shall we sit at the bar?" I ask. "Sure."

1 Hour later

"So, you're gay too?" I ask Justin trying not to sound as tipsy. "Yea, I didn't know you were." I smiled at him. "Nobody should know. Press and blah." I ask for another shot. This was now my sixth shot. And Justin was only on his second beer. He might have to take me home. "Tom, are you sure you want another shot. You're already drunk." "Well, then take me home when we leave. I'll get my car in the morning." "Okay." He said with an awkward smile on his face.

Justins POV:

47 minutes later

"So, are you ready because I have an early shift in the morning. The manager is sick." Tom has had 9 shots. I really do need to get him home. "Sure. Whatever you say goes." He replied to me. "Okay, come on. Let me help you to my car." I offer holding out my arm. "Okay, I'm readyyyyy." He says. I get him into the car and ask where he lives. "You know Justin, I'm really starting to like you. You are a really nice guy. I wish more people were like you." He liked me! MY CRUSH ACTUALLY LIKES ME! "Thanks Tom. I really like you too." It was silent the rest of the way. When we got there he spoke. "Justin," He said very drunk like. "Come by my place tomorrow evening around 5-ish?" OMG HE IS ASKING ME TO HIS PLACE! "Sure, would you like me to help you out?" I asked. "No thanks. I'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow." I said as the door shut. He really likes me. I thought for a second. He really does!

Next chapter on Me and Him:

"Justin, I think we should, um, date?" I said. His face lit up. "Yea. That would be cool." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4: The Night Of Your Life

Me and Him

Chapter 4: The Night of Your Life

Justins POV:

Man. I thought to myself. I'm going to be late! I'm pretty sure Tom is wondering where I am!

Toms POV:

"He's a little late." I said to myself. "Maybe, he's just busy Tom. It's okay." Justin just pulled up after Tom said that sentence. "Justin!" I said as I went to go hug him. "Hey! Sorry I'm late! But, I brought a nice movie!" He said after the hug. "That's great! What is it!?" Justin smiled a very cheeky smile. "Thats for me to know, and you to watch." It's been a week since we meet and he's already tugging on my heartstrings! "So, would you like to go inside?" STUPID QUESTION! HOW ELSE WILL WE WATCH THE MOVIE! "Sure." He said.

5 minutes later

"I'm so glad you could come today. I have some stuff I want to talk to you about before the movie." I told him as I made some popcorn. "Well, It's my pleasure!" I sat down next to him on the sofa and handed him the popcorn. "So, Tom. What is it you want to tell me?" I was very nervous. "Um, well, um." I said nervously. "Justin, I think we should,um, date?" I said. His face lit up. "Yea. That would be cool." He replied. There was a still awkward silence. "So, do you want to put in the movie?" I asked.

"Justin brought over Gnomeo and Juliet. I never saw It before but it was cute. After the movie was over I asked him to stay the night. At first I was scared he'd say no but he didn't." I started cry a bit. "I will always treasure that night." I said. "You must've really cared. I feel so bad. I really do but keep going." Said my counselor. "Okay. Well later that night."

"I'm glad I meet you at the coffee shop." I whispered in his ear while he slept like an angel. We were both in our underwear. (My suggestion but no sex) I slipped out of bed to get something to drink and when I got back I just snuggled with him the rest of the night. He was soft and warm and comfy like a teddy bear. I kissed his cheek before I fell asleep.

Next chapter on Me and Him:

I love him. I just wish I could say that! I'm always so worried! We've been dating for a week and tonight I'm going to ask him to move in and tell him I love him!


End file.
